Palmerin de Launfal
Bald |Profession = Knight errant |Titles = Baron of Launfal |Relative = Guillaume de Launfal |Nationality = |Appears_books = |Appears_games = |COA = COA Palmerin de Launfal.png |Partner = Natanis }}Palmerin de Launfal was a baron in Toussaint. Like other men in the Beauclair, he was seeing the succubus Natanis and secretly paid Geralt to not do anything to her (as Duchess Anna Henrietta and other women had wished for the witcher to take care of). Palmerin de Launfal and his partner, Milton de Peyrac-Peyran are sent to Velen in search of Geralt of Rivia at the duchess' behest. When Geralt responds to their notice, Palmerin and Milton pledged themselves to defend a village being regularly raided by bandits, despite the villagers declining their aid. Against Milton's desire to meet their foes with their steel, Palmerin wanted to afford them the chance to stand down peacefully. Unfortunately, the bandits derisively reject his reprimand and upon insulting the duchess, the knights responded to the offense by attacking. Once the dust had settled, Palmerin expressed disappointment and confusion as the villagers did not rejoice in their victory, but instead cowered in fear. Geralt then explained that, from the mindset of Nordlings, the knights errant were now just as fearsome as the bandits, due to their act of violence. Following these events, Palmerin and Milton explain their purpose in seeking out Geralt and together they set off for Toussaint. As they arrive in Beauclair, they spot Palmerin's nephew, Guillaume, engaging a giant in an effort to win a maiden's heart, and aid him. Later on at the tourney, Palmerin and Geralt come to Guillaume's rescue again after his failed attempt at trying to defeat a Shaelmaar. Palmerin competed in the knights tournament and it was his sixth year competing. Journal entry : Not all knights errant in Toussaint were embodiments of virtue, but if I had to choose one among them who did personify their chivalric creed, it would be Palmerin de Launfal. He is all the more admirable for the fact that, years ago, he was no stranger to the pleasures of eating, drinking and making merry in a variety of fashions. With time, however, he abandoned vice and drew closer to the knightly ideal. Geralt realized this when Palmerin came to him as an envoy from Anna Henrietta. The old-fashioned and somewhat naive knight immediately made a good impression on him, for while he did take formalities and courtesies a tad too seriously, he was anything but pompous or grandiose. Associated quests * Envoys, Wineboys * The Beast of Toussaint * Blood Run * The Warble of a Smitten Knight Notes * He also plays Gwent using the Scoia'tael deck. Gallery Tw3 Blood and Wine Toussaint is a beautiful place RGB EN.png|The knight in "Blood and Wine" The_Witcher_3_Wild_Hunt_20160601182627.jpg Gwent cardart nilfgaard palmerin de launfal.png|Gwent card art ar:بالمرين دو لونفال cs:Palmerin de Launfal pl:Palmerin de Launfal pt-br:Palmerin de Launfal ru:Пальмерин де Лонфаль Category:Humans Category:Knights Category:The Lady of the Lake characters Category:Blood and Wine characters